1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting message blocks between transmission lines of a communication processor or computer system. The method is more particularly concerned with a data switching system in which transmission lines are assigned to one another in existing connections, in which line connecting units connected with the transmission lines are connected via at least one internal system bus to a plurality of switching processors and thereby one of the switching processors, as well as at least one of the line connecting units, are integrated in the transmission of internal message blocks which correspond to those message blocks occurring in conjunction with an existing connection on the transmission lines, and more particularly a method for transmitting message blocks between transmission lines of a computer or processor system, particularly of a data switching system, in which those transmission lines assigned to one another in existing connections, in which line connecting units connected with the transmission lines are connected via at least one internal system bus to a plurality of switching processors, are employed, and thereby one of the switching processors, as well as at least one of the line connecting units are integrated in the transmission of internal message blocks which correspond to those message blocks occurring in conjunction with an existing connection on the transmission lines is the general structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A modularly-structured communication computer or processor system is already known from the European patent application 0 160 300, fully incorporated herein by this reference, whereby line connecting units connected to transmission lines are jointly connected to a ring system bus with a plurality of switching processors. A connection thereby usually consists of two line connecting units, namely that one connected with the incoming transmission line and that one connected with the outgoing transmission line, as well as of two of the switching processors. After the connection set up, the transmission of message blocks between the transmission lines integrated in the respective connection occurs merely under the control of one of the switching processors participating in the connection setup. The remaining switching processors serve as a back-up unit in order to take over when the first-mentioned switching processor fails. No further information regarding the control of the transmission of message blocks in existing connections within the communication computer or processor system is disclosed in the known method.